wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
Time management
'''Time Management '''is the act or process of planning and exercising conscious control over the amount of time spent on specific activities, to increase effectiveness, efficiency or productivity. Brief History 1971; Benjamin Franklin's autobiography described the Founding Father's system for the persuit of "Order." In his own small notebook, Benjamin tracked each days events and often fretted that if he changed his course of events his schedule would be ineffective. It wasn't until the later 1800s and early 1900s that anyone took a purposeful, scientific approach to getting things done faster with less effort. Frederick Winslow Taylor wrote his book, The Principles of Scientific Management in 1911, which, together with the work of Frank and Lillian Gilbreth, became the launching pad for today’s time management. Taylor sought a one best way to do every job, standardizing work methods and tools in order to increase productivity. "Taylorism", as it was called, began to change the way organizations functioned and eventually as time progressed it was known as time managment and everyone was trying to fit it into their lives.http://www.inc.com/ss/brief-history-time-management Create an effective Work Environment First thing in helping yourself create the environment best suited for you is knowing your five senses and eliminating the things in your environment that create distraction. *Hearing: Know the level of noise you can tolerate *Sight: Adequate lighting is a must, poor lighting can cause eyestrain and headaches with college students *Touch: It must be comfortable but not too comfortable *Taste and Smell: Beware of the appealing aromas lingering around your surroundings because such distractions though pleasant may interfere with concentration Dictate a particular study environment. If memory work is called for, you may want to study alone for awhile and then get a partner to drill you. If problem-solving, a group may help with this but you have to be careful to make sure that everyone stays on task. Accumulate all the necessary resources such as your books, pencils, snacks etc. therefore when you begin to study you will not need to leave your designated area of study. Remember that there can be more than one study environment that can benefit your study needs .You must on your own determine your best place of study by being aware of yourself and what easily distracts you or helps you study and get everything done in the most effective way. Try and have one regular place to study which offers no distractions. Setting Goals and Priorities Before you can even being to manage time, you must learn the meaning of time itself. A dictionary will define time as "the point or period at which things occur" in simpler terms, time is when stuff happens. There are two types of time: clock time and real time. Clock time is 60 seconds in a minute, 60 minutes in an hour and 24 hours in a day which all leads to 365 days in a year. Real time is someone turning 50 and staying 50 for the entire year no time changing in between. The Eisenhower Method: Helps you decide which action you should or shouldn't do. Aids you to divide actions into one of four categories. The quadrants are divided by importance and urgency. When picking from your to do list you must first ask yourself two questions, "Is it urgent?" or "Is it important?" Summary of the Eisenhower Method*Not urgent and not important: Don't do these, if you spend a lot of time here, stop doing it and start spending time in the 'not urgent and important' zone. *Urgent and not important: Avoid these as much as possible. When you're interrupted, handle it as fast as possible. *Urgent and important: Do these, when done, spend time to think about how to deal with the situation in the future. *Not Urgent and important: While not urgent, all your available time should go to this quadrant. POSEC method The POSEC method stands for Prioritize, Organize, Streamline, Economize and Contribution. *Prioritize: Set task importance according to goals *Organize: Coordinate the tasks efficiently *Streamline: Automate the tasks that take more time and effort *Economize: Find ways to keep within means on tasks that you must do or would like todo but are not needed to be done with any degree of urgency *Contribution: Pay attention to the tasks that may not be evident immediately but will potentially make a difference over time Summary of POSEC method It was created to help build personal efficiency and improve the total effectiveness of the task being done References http://www.inc.com/ss/brief-history-time-management https://processpolicy.com/posec-method-of-time-management.htm http://www.fluent-time-management.com/eisenhower-method.html http://www.ctl.ua.edu/ctlstudyaids/studyskillsflyers/generaltips/creatingstudyenvironment.htm